dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anora Theirin (Dragon Age)
} - Inquisition= } }} |caption1= |homeland =Ferelden |born = 12 Guardian 9:03 Dragon Castle Gwaren, Gwaren, Ferelden |died= |cause_of_death= |full_name=Anora Mac Tir |also_known_as= |title(s) =Queen of Ferelden Dowager Queen (formerly) Queen Consort (formerly; to Cailan) Lady (formerly) |culture = Fereldan |marital_status = |religion = Andrastian |age = |race = Human |gender = Female |height = 5' 7" (170 cm) |weight = |hair_color = Blonde |eye_color = Blue |skin_color = Light |parents = Loghain Mac Tir † (Father) Celia Mac Tir † (Mother) |siblings= |spouse(s) = Cailan Theirin † (1st husband) Alistair Theirin (2nd husband) |children=Fathered by Alistair: Johanna Theirin (Daughter) |relatives = Gareth of Oswin † (Grandfather) Maric Theirin † (Father-in-Law) Rowan Guerrin † (Mother-in-Law) |allies= |enemies= |class=Warrior |specialization=Champion |location=Royal Palace, Denerim |status=Alive |likes= |dislikes= |alignment= |voiced_by = Mika Simmons |appearance(s)= |era(s) =Dragon Age era |occupation = |affiliation =House Mac Tir (by birth) House Theirin (by marriage) |mentor(s)= |apprentice(s)= }} Queen Anora Theirin (née Mac Tir) is the daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. She became Queen of Ferelden through her marriage to King Cailan Theirin, and later his half-brother, Alistair. A consummate ruler, she is committed of ensuring the economic security for her country. Born into House Mac Tir almost a year after Ferelden won its independence from Orlesian occupation, Lady Anora became Queen-consort in 9:25 through an arranged marriage to her childhood friend Prince Cailan Theirin following King Maric's sudden disappearance. Unlike Cailan, Anora is considered to be a heavy player in politics and does everything in her power to protect the kingdom and its people, though it is clear she believes herself entitled to the position of Queen. Five years later, when the Fifth Blight began in the Korcari Wilds, Anora became a widow with the loss of her husband King Cailan at the Battle of Ostagar. She was deeply saddened when Cailan died and initially declared her support for her father when Loghain declared himself Regent. However, after witnessing his disastrous and paranoid political choices, she started doubting him and ultimately confronted him. Horrified to learn that her father did indeed abandon her husband to die on purpose, Ferelden was plunged into a civil war and grew extremely vulnerable to the darkspawn horde. Upon voicing her opposition to her father's plans, Queen Anora was kidnapped and imprisoned by Loghain's ally Arl Rendon Howe to prevent her from speaking out at the Landsmeet. She was later freed from captivity by Aedan Cousland and Cailan's half-brother Alistair at the behest of Arl Eamon Guerrin. Biography Early life Lady Anora Mac Tir was born in the teyrnir of Gwaren on 9 Bloomingtide 9:03 DragonAnora is approaching her thirtieth year during the Fifth Blight in 9:30. one year after Ferelden won its war for independence from Orlais and grew up in a privileged life. Her father, Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, was a commoner by birth who fought in the rebellion as a high-ranking general and proved instrumental in Ferelden's victory. As a reward for his service, Loghain was granted the title of Teyrn. Her mother, Teyrna Celia Mac Tir, was a former cabinetmaker. Her father started taking her to court with him in 9:10, as he was spending half the year away from Gwaren. Anora's strongest bond is with her father, whom she views as a role model and who knows her better than anybody in the world. Indeed, one reason why Anora finds so many unimpressive is that they inevitably fail to live up the exceptional standard she holds: that of her father. First Marriage During her time in Denerim, Anora met and was betrothed to King Maric Theirin's young son Prince Cailan. As a child, Anora began to display many characteristics which did not fade in adulthood: she was imperious and domineering, refusing to play with other children and leading her betrothed around like a puppy on a leash. Yet she also exhibited charm, intelligence and a fierce sense of independence. Her youth was also marked by significant rebellion, as illustrated by the West Hills incident, which involved Anora and Cailan running off to the West Hills arling in 9:23 to help a freeholder rid his lands of giants. Anora eventually married Prince Cailan and though the two were fast friends, the marriage was initially one of convenience rather than true love. Though that friendship eventually blossomed into love, Anora always viewed her husband as a fool, lovable and charming, but a fool nonetheless. Upon Cailan's accession, Anora assumed most of the monarchical duties her husband shirked; though she did not rule in her own name, there was no doubt who really ruled Ferelden. Despite five years of marriage, Anora failed to produce an heir, leading to rumors that she is barren. Fifth Blight Anora is deeply saddened by the demise of her husband at the Battle of Ostagar, though she stands beside her father as he proclaims himself Regent. She continues to perform the duties of a ruler, seeing to the day-to-day administration of the realm, though for the first time cracks began to emerge between her and her father. Anora eventually confronts Loghain, strongly suspecting that it was in fact he that had been responsible for Cailan's death. Soon after Warden Aedan Cousland and Arl Eamon Guerrin of Redcliffe's arrival in Denerim, Arl Rendon Howe, Loghain's closest lieutenant, accused Anora of treason and imprisons her in his estate. Anora dispatches her servant Erlina in secret to meet with Arl Eamon and the Warden. The latter storms Howe's estate, rescuing Anora, who then flees to Arl Eamon's estate. Anora begins to actively work against her father following her rescue, being the first to suggest that Aedan should investigate the Elven Alienage in Denerim, as she has suspicions that Loghain may be behind the unrest there. Second Marriage Prior to the Landsmeet, Anora entered into negotiations with the Aedan Cousland. Aedan agreed to support Anora's bid for the throne on the condition that she would marry Alistair. She was hugely uncomfortable with this suggestion, but reluctantly agrees to it, adding the caveat that the two would marry and rule on equal terms - there would be no repeat of Cailan's reign. The accession and betrothal of Anora and Alistair was formally recognized by the Landsmeet, with the couple being crowned and married following the defeat of the Archdemon Urthemiel. Though the marriage was not a happy one for either party, the pair prove popular with the people. Ruling alongside Alistair Amnesty policy In 9:32, Queen Anora and King Alistair offers to reinstate the commission of any Fereldan officer who fled in the Fifth Blight if they will return home and rejoin the army. This prompts veterans such as Aveline Vallen to consider returning to Ferelden. Mage policy In 9:44, Anora and Alistair allow the rebel mages to take refuge in Redcliffe Castle. However after the rebel mages are aggressively taken over by the Tevinter magister Gereon Alexius, Alexius begins to have rebel mages displace the people of Redcliffe. War against the Elder One Having enough of the mages' abuse, Anora alongside King Alistair, arrive in Redcliffe with a contingent of soldiers shortly after the Inquisition's ousting of Alexius to inform the rebel mages that they have outstayed their welcome and recommends that they take whatever deal Maxwell Trevelyan offers, informing them that they will leave Ferelden no matter what. Personality and traits :"Poor Cailan was a good boy, but Anora was always two steps ahead of him. Had him jumping when she snapped since the first time she battered her eyelashes." —Arl Eamon Guerrin Titles, styles, honors and arms 'Titles and styles' *'9:03–9:25 Dragon:' Her Ladyship Anora of House Mac Tir, heiress to the Teyrnir of Gwaren *'Since 9:25 Dragon:' Her Majesty The Queen of Ferelden Appearances in other media Comic Books Novels Video Games *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (First appearance) *''Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening'' *''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' *''Trespasser'' Quotes |-|Spoken by Anora= ''Dragon Age: Origins *(to Aedan)'' "I realize that my... actions at Howe's estate may not have painted me in the best light. For that I apologize, and hope that we can start again." *''(to Arl Eamon)'' "I have ruled this nation on Cailan's behalf for many years. I am a great queen, and as beloved by my people as I love them." *"Do you want me to try my luck at fortune telling? There was an old woman who read palms in the village of Gwaren when I was a child. She told me that I would have 10 children and be bald as a winter heath when I grew up. I can't say that I put much faith in foretelling." |-|Spoken about Anora= |-|Conversations= Trivia *Anora's appearance is described as: "Beautiful. Slim." *When going out for a drink Anora would "skip the beer and go straight to tequila shots." *The most important thing to know about Anora is that she is her father's daughter. *When Anora is first seen by the party, she is wearing guard armor. Being told "Aren't you a little short for a guard?" This is similar to what Princess Leia said upon first meeting Luke Skywalker in Star Wars, who was wearing Stormtrooper armor at the time. If a dwarf or elf uses this line, Anora points out the irony. References Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:MarkRulez711's Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Fereldans Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Warriors Category:Members of House Mac Tir Category:Living individuals Category:Queens Category:Members of House Theirin Category:Ladies